The War of The End
by rsman26
Summary: The gates of Hell have violently been thrown open and the Devil himself is now free, so Harry must join with Sam and Dean Winchester to fight against him and hopefully win. Seqeul to The Stranger.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey guys here's an attempt at my first crossover, its going to be long and epic I hope you like it, it will be a sequel to The Stranger. For this fic I will follow Supernatural up until the first episode of the sixth season, but after that I'm branching off into my own story, enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Supernatural.**_

The War of The End

Chapter 1

Dean sat alone, cruising fast in his 67 impala. He loved just driving alone down a deserted road, it always cleared his mind, placing it at ease somewhat. He certainly had a lot on it lately. He had told Sam to stay put while he went for some food, but really he just needed the be away from him for a while. He was still so angry and really just deeply hurt by his brother's actions. Those actions having had such a terrible price. Sam had forsaken his brother in favor of a deceptive demon. Ruby, the name made Dean scowl greatly, how he hated that evil bitch, and what she's done. Not only to the world, but to his and Sam's relationship. It would never be the same now. It couldn't be, not after this. How could you possibly get past your brother opening up the gates of hell and starting the apocalypse?

Dean sighed heavily as these thoughts assaulted his brain and he really didn't notice himself beginning to drift into the oncoming lane.

"You might want to pay attention to the road," said a quiet voice which just appeared out of nowhere in the passenger seat.

Dean nearly jumped through the cars roof, swerving severely, nearly running off the road. He composed himself and regained control of the car and slowed his breathing, he looked over at the form of someone he knew very well, as always dressed in his disheveled suit and trench coat.

"Damn it Cas, don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Dean said rather irately.

"Apologies Dean, but we need to talk, pull over," the angel Castiel said quietly, but firmly, not masking the authority he held in his voice. Dean looked unhappy but complied none the less.

Once he pulled over they just sat in silence for a minute, Castiel looking thoughtfully out through the windshield, wearing a look of deep contemplation.

Dean finally broke the silence, "Well what is Cas, what's so important?"

"Interesting question giving the state of things. I have come Dean because I have found something, something that could give us hope to prevail against him without a full out war that would claim the lives of millions of innocent people," Castiel said in a deep, thoughtful voice.

Dean didn't show it but a sort of wild hope began to build in his heavily plagued soul, "What is it Cas?"

"First I need to give you something," Castiel said as he quickly took hold of Dean's arm. At once Dean felt a terrible burning running throughout his body, it was as if his very soul were set on fire. He cried in pain and tried to shake off the angel's firm grasp, but to no avail. The angels hand seemed to be joined with Dean's arm, as if they had been melted together. A brilliant white light filled the whole of the car, shinning through the windows and windshield.

Finally Castiel let go and Dean took his arm back quickly, rubbing it with his other hand. He felt different somehow, lighter, more clear headed.

"What the hell was that, what did you just do to me," Dean demanded in a low voice.

"I gave you something that will help you in this struggle. You are Michael's sword, his chosen vessel. And even though you don't want him taking control of your body there's too much at stake here, our side cannot fail. He has consented me to give you a piece of his heavenly power. In time you will learn to release it," Castiel answered in a determined tone.

Dean looked awestruck for a moment, he stared at his hands, not fully believing what he just heard, "So this is it then, I can I beat him now," Dean asked quietly.

"No," Castiel began plainly, "You cannot, even with Michael's strength it wont be enough for you to stop Lucifer, you will need help, you will need to join with someone who himself weld's an ancient and terrible power."

"And who's that," Dean asked in disbelief.

"He is the last member of an ancient order whose propose is to protect the world's delicate balance. To prevent darkness from falling and taking hold. He is a Sage, an order of Wizards who command the power of Chi magic," Castiel said plainly.

Dean looked at him, not fully understanding what he was talking about, "What do you mean, what's Chi, you mean like feng shui?"

"Its not important for you to know everything right now, for now just know that Chi is the power that binds the universe, set up to harness its power. And once a generation a handful of people are born who can tap into this power and help protect the world from darkness. He is the last, and really the most powerful there has ever been, lesser demons and dark servants stand little chance against him, but he like you cannot face Lucifer alone and win, you both need to come together and combine your power, along with Sam's, and before you start yes, to prevail Sam will need to once again call upon his demonic powers, that's the only hope you have. If it's done you might stand a chance, and I stress might, there is no guarantee, you all will be facing a power none of you have ever faced, a power of darkness so terrible you can't even imagine."

Dean looked on, his jaw tightening somewhat, even though he didn't show it he felt it deep in his soul, he felt fear.

"So who is he, what's his name, and how will I find him?"

"His name is Harry Potter, and don't worry, he'll find you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry laid quietly but fully awake in his bed. Hermione breathing softly beside him. He looked over at her and a rush of tender love filled his heart. He still couldn't believe it had been three years. Three years since she had found him here at his home in Japan, that he remembered was the best day of his life.

They had settled into a blissful life after that. Blissful for the most part, he still preformed his duties as a Sage. Duties that were becoming more and more needed. This fact worried Harry, as it seemed darkness and evil were suddenly becoming much more pronounced in the world. He felt weary about this, it was as if something great and terrible were happening and he didn't know what it was.

These thoughts raced through his mind when he felt it. Strong and fierce, the unmistakable pull of his master coming from the temple. His master was calling him, needing him to immediately commune with him.

Harry leapt from his bed, making sure not wake Hermione. He grabbed his Buki, turned and Vanished. He reappeared a moment later just outside the temples barrier. He ran full speed through it and quickly made his way to the temples entrance.

Once inside the torches began to spring to life at once, casting the vast hall in their warming orange glow.

Harry made his way to the middle of the temple and knelt on the floor. He placed his Buki at his knees and placed his hands firmly on them as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, focusing with all his strength.

Soon the torches sifted, glowing now in an eerie shade of deep blue. It took a little while but Harry felt it in his mind. He kept his eyes closed while mist began to form from his master's vessel. Swirling up and out of it in a fine powder. The dust began coming together, taking the form of Harry's fallen master, Master Kei.

Harry felt their minds connect as his master began to speak in Harry's mind.

"_Hello my son, it is good to see you again, I am deeply proud of what you have done to maintain the balance. You have done very well."_

"_Thank you Master," _Harry thought in response.

"_I wish we could commune under better circumstances but something truly terrible has happened, and if a way is not found to put it right the entire world will burn to ash and be no more."_

Harry's heart froze, he knew his master wouldn't say this if it weren't true.

"_What is it master, what's happened?"_

"_It has begun my son, the 66 seals have been broken, the gates have been opened and he is free."_

"_Who is free master?"_

"_The fallen one, the first of the forsaken, the source of all the worlds evil. The morning star."_

Harry's heart stopped, his breathing stalled, he knew of whom his master spoke and the idea sent pangs of chill fear running generously up and down his spine.

"_You don't, you can't possibly mean," _Harry thought, a deep fear now taken hold.

"_I do my son, Lucifer has been freed and Armageddon has begun."_

The revelation hit Harry's soul like a ton of bricks. It as if his very essence had been torn from him, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath.

"_Focus my son, you must maintain focus, breath, that's it breath. Don't succumb to fear my son. Nothing is ever without hope."_

"_But master you don't mean you think I can face him and win, after all you've taught me of the power he weld's from the other realm, you can't believe I can win."_

"_No my son, if you face him you cannot win, not alone at least. But there is hope, there are two you must join with, both welding great power of their own, one light, one dark, and when they come together and join with your power it may just be enough to defeat him."_

"_Of whom do you speak master?"_

"_Two brave and noble souls, brothers and hunters, who like you, have spent their lives fighting the darkness that threatening our world. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They are from America and that's where they are now, and that's where you must go my son. You must seek them out, but it will not be easy. They have an angelic seal burned onto their ribs, making it impossible to track them with magic, so you will have to do it the old fashioned way, you will have to look. They are expecting you. You will probably run into servants of Lucifer on your travels but not to worry, I have trained you well and I have no doubt you can handle them. Keep your Buki close and never let fear take you, you and they cannot fail in this or the world will be destroyed. I must ask also that you take your wife, she needs to be a part of this, and I know you fear for her safety but believe me the way the world is now she will be safer with you than on her own, besides there is no one better at doing the research that will now be needed than she, so please do as I say and take her. Now go my son, and know I will always be with you."_

Master Kei finished as the connection broke and the form of his master began turning into naught but mist once again, gently floating into its vessel.

The torches once again cast a soft and warming glow onto the hall. Harry rose and steadied his breathing. The words of his master still rang furiously in his mind. He couldn't believe it, Armageddon was upon them, and it was up to Harry and Hermione, along with these two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester to save the world. Could they do it he wondered, if they failed it would all be over. This wasn't like his previous challenges, facing enemies like Voldemort or Ressen. This was on a whole new level. He would need all his strength, his skill, his Chi to prevail, and even then it may not be enough. He only hoped his new allies would help as much as his master believes. Well there was nothing for it he thought, he walked quickly out of the temple, beginning his journey to find San and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam and Dean sat silently, driving steadily down the road. Sam looked over to Dean who seemed extremely focused on the road. That's how it seemed but in reality he just didn't want to talk. Dean was still finding it hard to deal with all that had happened. **

**Sam hated feeling like this. He knew it was his fault, he knew what he'd done and he like Dean was having severe problems coming to terms with it. How do you handle the fact that you're responsible for the end of the world? He took a deep breath and tried to push through. **

**Sam knew the only way past this was to make up for it, to make it right.**

"**So Castiel didn't say anything else about this Potter, just that he'd find us," Sam asked humbly.**

"**That's all he said." Dean answered in a monotone voice.**

"**Well I haven't been able to find anything on Sages or Chi, whatever they are they must operate under heavy secrecy," Sam said downcast.**

**Dean nodded, "well let's just hope Bobby's had more luck, we need to know all we can. This is going to be a hell of a fight, pun intended," Dean said shooting a sly grin, causing Sam to do the same. He felt grateful that while he knew his brother was still very upset with him that at least he was trying.**

**They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital where their friend and ally in their struggle against the worlds supernatural evil was. They hopped out of the car and quickly made their way inside, avoiding all the hospital personnel they could. They didn't want to be bombarded with a bunch of hard to answer questions. They quickly made their way to the room Bobby was now recovering in after his self inflicted wound.**

**Bobby looked up from a large tome he was reading and nodded as they entered.**

"**Hey Bobby, how you feeling," Dean asked.**

"**I'd be feeling a whole hell of a lot better if I didn't have to deal with these idiot docs and nurses interrupting me every five minutes, I swear I can't wait to get out of here, you know how much I hate these damn places," Bobby answered in his usual gruff rumbling tone.**

**Dean's face split into a wry smile, Sam still didn't feel confident enough to join him, he still felt too contrite.**

"**So did you find out anything Bobby," Dean asked.**

"**Not much, whatever a Sage is there's not much on them, that means one of two things, either they don't exist, or they've done a good job of hiding themselves from the world," Bobby answered.**

"**Well it has to be the latter, Castiel has never steered us wrong before," Sam chimed in, causing Dean to nod in agreement.**

"**I did find one thing, apparently after the first war were Lucifer was cast from Heaven into Hell there's a reference to a group set up to keep the evil he spouts from overwhelming the world, it doesn't call'em Sages, it just makes reference to the power the have, which according to this," Bobby said holding up his rather large book, "is nothing to be played with, lets just be glad that this guy whoever he is, is on our side."**

"**That's all it says," Dean asked, looking for hope from Bobby's revelation.**

"**That and a bit about their weapons, Their called Buki and they work to channel their power, they look to be things like ancient weapons, like bos, and katanas, so if you happen to meet someone who looks like he just stepped out of a Kurosawa film he'll probably be the one your looking for. In the mean time you can't just sit on your asses waiting for him, you still have jobs to do. I've heard it through the grapevine that there's something going on in Gary, Indiana, you two need to get there and check it out," Bobby said firmly, knowing that just sitting and waiting would be their undoing as a team.**

"**Alright then Bobby, we'll check it out, and we expect you to be on your feet before we get back, seriously, you need to quit lying around," Dean said with faux seriousness. **

**Bobby just laughed, "You two be careful, take care of each other, no matter what happens you all you guys got."**

"**Thanks Bobby," Sam said, truly grateful that Bobby was making a small attempt to repair the rift between Dean and him.**

**They got up and walked out of the room to face their next challenge that waited for them in Gary, whatever that was.**

**__________________________________**

**Harry and Hermione stepped up to the door of a suburban looking house in the middle of Richardson, Texas. Harry was fidgeting, pulling at his collar, obviously uncomfortable wearing the suit and tie he was now dressed in. **

**Hermione noticed his discomfort, "Stop doing that, your going to loosen your tie," she said straitening it for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew how much he hated wearing muggle suits.**

"**I know you hate it but we have to blend in, we can't get the information we need if we show up with you in cloaks and armor, wielding a bloody sword that glows white," she said in her oh so familiar Hermioneish tone.**

"**We could if you'd just let me do it my way," Harry said kind of irately, knowing it would save precious time.**

"**Yes Harry but you know its not right, it causes pain and discomfort every time you invade someone's mind, besides you'll find you can get just as far with a smile and a kind word than a mind probe," she answered, letting her eyes tell him they were putting the issue at rest.**

"**Are you sure this is the place," Harry asked sifting topics now.**

"**Yes, I've pulled it off the internet, this is were those Ghostfacers operate out of, and from the posts I've read they've defiantly seen the Winchesters, so even if they don't know where they are now they'll at least be able to tell us a little about them, maybe even show us what they look like," Hermione answered, straightening herself, trying to look smart. She dusted of the front of the bright blue skirt she was wearing.**

**Ghostfacers, Harry scoffed slightly at the idea, muggles really need to learn not to meddle with the unseen world, not unless they were prepared to handle it, like these Winchesters seemed to be. Hermione put a warm and inviting smile across her beautiful face and reached out and knocked firmly on the white door.**

**A minute later a man answered, he wasn't very tall, he had short black hair and wore a slightly harassed look on his face, "Can I help you," he asked.**

"**Yes, I'm Hermione Lewis, and this is my colleague Harry Starnton, we're from The Daily Mirror in London and we're doing a piece on supernatural phenomenon and we were wondering if you'd answer a few questions for us," Hermione answered brightly, having already decided that it best to used false identities.**

"**Really, you want to do a story on us, yeah, I'd be happy to, please come in," He answered excitedly opening the door fully, inviting them both in.**

**Harry and Hermione stepped through the door into the rather normal, pedestrian house. Once inside the man directed them into the den and invited them to take a seat.**

"**Well let me introduce myself, I'm Harry Spangler, but you already know that don't you," Spangler asked coyly.**

"**Of course, but it's a real pleasure to meet you," Hermione answered extending her hand and shaking Spangler's warmly. Harry did the same, perhaps squeezing a bit too hard, causing Spangler to wince. Hermione shot him an annoyed look, at once Harry eased his grip. He really didn't mean to do it, he just didn't know his own strength sometimes.**

**They settled in and Hermione withdrew a note pad from the depths of her bag, making it seem she was indeed there for an interview. **

"**Well let's begin with how you first formed this interesting group of paranormal investigators," Hermione asked, seeming intrigued, Harry just sat stone faced, irritated by the waste of time he perceived this pretense to be.**

**They went on for about an hour, Hermione looking interested the entire time, taking notes and nodding as Spangler went into great detail about the origins of the Ghostfacers. Harry used the time to focus and scan the room for memories of past events, seeing scenes flash that had once happened here, after a while he had to conceit that neither Sam nor Dean Winchester had ever been here.**

**After Spangler was going into detail about a particular nasty encounter he and his team had with a certain ghost Hermione chimed in, "This encounter you speak of, I believe I read about it on your site, wasn't this the one where you had the help of a Sam and Dean Winchester, please could you tell me what you know about them?"**

**Spangler scoffed, "The Winchesters, don't make me sick, they didn't help, in fact if it weren't for us they'd have eaten it that night, but you really want to know about them, OK I'll tell you, their a couple of douchey ass clowns who think their important and mysterious but all they are, are a couple of posers who give honest paranormal investigators like us a bad name," Spangler said in a tone of utter contempt.**

"**Well I can see your not big fans of the Winchesters, but please for the piece could you tell us if you know where they are now," Hermione asked hopefully.**

**Spangler shook his head, "No and I really don't care to, honestly I'd be perfectly happy to never see them again, now back to us," Spangler said smiling once again.**

"**Please if you'd allow me to linger on this for a moment you don't happen to have any pictures, or video of them do you," Hermione asked.**

**Again Spangler shook his head, "Nope, it was erased somehow, but why are you so interested," Spangler now asked looking suspicious.**

**Harry began to feel very irritated, "You way's not working Hermione, its time for mine," he said firmly.**

**Hermione let out an exacerbated sigh and simply nodded her head, "OK but don't be too harsh."**

**Harry quickly rose and made his way over to Spangler, who looked frightened at Harry's approach, "Hey what the hell are you doing, get away from me," Spangler cried trying to pull himself away from Harry who had now pulled Spangler to his feet and had a hand placed firmly on his head, forcing his eye open with his thumb.**

"**Don't struggle, it will only make this harder, I am sorry for having to do this but I need information, if it's any comfort you wont remember any of this anyway," Harry said as he stared fiercely into Spangler's eye with a fevered intensity.**

**At once thousands of images begin to flash through Harry's mind, he went through them quickly, trying desperately to find the ones he needed. Finally after some focus he found them, an encounter with a murderous ghost and the intervention of two brothers. Both tall, one with sandy hair that sort of curled, the other with straight dark hair, both wearing grim looks that spoke to a service Harry was all to familiar with, a lifetime of service fighting the world's darkness. These were them, the men Harry and Hermione had to now find. The Winchesters.**

**Harry released Spangler who fell back into his chair unconscious. "I got it, we can go," Harry said to Hermione who rose, now making her way over to were Harry stood. Harry waved his hand over Spangler's face, wiping his memory of this encounter and leaving a blank and serene expression. **

**Harry felt they had made some progress, at least he knew what Sam and Dean looked like now, and a piece of their true nature. But that didn't bring them any closer to finding them. Harry sighed heavily, as he thought about this as he extended his hand, taking Hermione's in his, at once they spun on the spot and vanished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sam and Dean sat in their car outside of a nice little suburban house in Gary, Indiana. Sam was going over the things they had learned since arriving here a few days ago. There had been a series of horrifying incidents involving teenagers. A girl had gouged her eyes out with a pencil. Another had taken a razor and scalped herself. And they were here at the home of one Mandy Patterson, who a week prior had killed her boyfriend. Apparently they had been making out in his car when all of the sudden she freaked out and smashing the passenger side window, when he tried to restrain her she took a shard and stabbed him in the throat, and after she peeled his face off.**

**After the police pulled her screaming from the car she was crying hysterically, "His face, he's not Tommy, his face." **

**Sam pondered this while Dean adjusted his tie, he hated having to wear the suit, but such was necessary when impersonating an F.B.I field agent. **

"**So what do you think," Dean asked finally deeming his tie straight enough.**

"**Well their not demons, the kids weren't possessed, they seemed to see things that weren't their, the mother of the girl who cut her eyes out said she was screaming about her reflection not being hers, it can only mean one thing," Sam answered looking at Dean, who knew the answer at once.**

"**Minions, I hate God Damn minions," Dean growled, truly meaning this. Minions were lower level dark servants, not yet earning full demon status, therefore not worthy to possess vessels. But they were a bitch to deal with, unlike demons these creatures were invisible, infecting people's minds and tormenting their thoughts, making them see things that aren't real.**

"**Well if its minions then there's a source somewhere in this town, we have to find a connection between these kids, something they've all done or somewhere they've all been," Sam said.**

"**Yeah, you got the notes from the last one," Dean asked eyeing the front door of the quiet little home.**

"**Yeah that's what I was just going over, but the last two weren't much help, I swear parents just don't seem to give a damn what the hell their kids are up to these days," Sam said in frustration.**

"**Yeah remind you of anyone," Dean answered ironically, catching Sam's eye who knew just what he was getting at. But he felt it was different with their father, he after all was trying to rid the world of these abominable creatures and save people, that's a fair excuse, what excuse did these parents have for not knowing a thing about where their children had been, or what they were doing. **

**Before Sam could answer Dean opened the door and stepped quickly from the car, causing Sam to scowl and follow suit. They walked up the little stone path through the perfectly manicured green lawn. Once in front of the large white door with its small tinted glass, Dean pushed the buzzer and they waited.**

**A few minutes later a small woman with blood shot eyes answered the door, it was obvious she had been crying heavily just moments ago. **

**Dean looked away, he hated watching women cry, "Hello ma'am, I'm sorry for troubling you at a time like this, I'm agent Graves, and this is my partner agent Cross, from the F.B.I, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter," Dean said kindly and along with Dean flashing her two official looking badges. She eyed them for a second and then nodded, allowing them both to step into her seemingly perfect little house. She steered them into the living room where they both took seats on a large white striped couch while she sat across from them in a large arm chair that perfectly matched. **

"**What do you want to know," she asked quietly, trying desperately to hold herself together but not doing a very good job.**

**Dean took the lead, "Well ma'am first could you just tell us a little bit about Mandy so we can try to understand this a little better," Dean asked.**

"**She was such a warm and loving girl, so bright and engaging, she always received high praise from her teachers and coaches, star la cross player, first chair violin in orchestra, captain of the debate team, she was always so happy, she had been accepted to Duke and was really looking forward to going in the fall, really we can't understand this, me, her father, no one can," Mrs. Patterson said through a low sob.**

"**So she had never acted like this before, never given any indication of violent tendencies," Sam asked softly.**

"**No never, she was the kindest, sweetest girl, no one can understand what happened, it must have been a psychotic break like the doctors said," Mrs. Patterson responded hysterically, wanting to find anything that might excuse her daughters terribly heinous actions. **

"**Mrs. Patterson was your daughter acting strange at all in the weeks leading up to this incident, did she seem different, was she hanging out with a new group of people, maybe, going anywhere or doing anything she normally wouldn't," Dean asked firmly.**

**Mrs. Patterson thought for a while and began shaking her head, "No she acted like she always had, but she was disappearing a lot, after practice she would disappear for hour and come home rather late, her father and I asked but she said she was just spending time with her friends," Mrs. Patterson responded. **

**Sam looked frustrated, another parent who had no idea what their teen was up to, is it any wonder so many end up in bad situations. **

"**Could you give us a full list of her friends, the ones she was spending the most time with," Sam said handing her a pad and pen. Mrs. Patterson nodded and began scribbling furiously.**

**They left a half an hour later with the names Mrs. Patterson had given them. They needed to work fast if they were going to stop these minions from destroying them as well. They had to find the source, which they knew had to come from an open portal. And they also knew where there was an open portal demons weren't far behind, they had to be cautious.**

**They made it back to the car and once inside they both just looked at each other and at once both wondered the same thing, how was this going to end, where and what was Lucifer doing, and where the hell was this Harry Potter.**

**__________________________________________**

**Harry and Hermione made it back to their room at a nice muggle establishment in the city of Houston, Texas. They were still searching for the elusive Winchesters but were no closer to finding them. Harry thought about it, maybe he was going about this the wrong way. These brothers were hunters and being so would probably be where they were needed, so that would be where dark and evil forces were converging. He had to meditate, to feel where in this land evil was drawn.**

"**I have an idea, I need to meditate, feeling where darkness and evil are the most pronounced, that's where they'll most likely be," Harry said calmly.**

"**Where evil is most pronounced, does that mean you can feel him," Hermione asked in a voice that let the fear her soul had been feeling ring through.**

"**No, I can't feel him, he's much to powerful, he'll have a heavy block up, preventing any from knowing his whereabouts or intentions until he's ready, we can only hope that once he is so to are we, but I can feel his servants, they cast an aura I can sense, and I have a feeling that were they'll be so to will these Winchesters, so I have to meditate." Harry said plainly.**

"**OK while your busy doing that I'll just nip out and get something to eat, what would you like me to bring back," Hermione asked.**

"**Some Sushi would be great, only if it's fresh, oh and a milkshake, I've become quite fond of those," Harry said smiling.**

"**Yes I know, strawberry," she asked returning his coy smile to which he nodded. He really had picked up a taste for them since they arrived here in the states, having ordered one at every diner they went to.**

"**Be careful, don't forget the call if you get into trouble," Harry said sternly.**

"**For Merlin's sake Harry I remember, I mean how could I possible forget after you spent so much time teaching it to me," she said with a wry smile. **

**Harry returned it as he began to knell as she left the room. Once she was outside she began to walk briskly, unaware that she was being watched by two figures from a distance, two figures with black eyes.**

**They followed as she walked for about twenty minutes before turning into an ally. She felt them behind her and at once drew her wand and turned, finding no one there. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her wand was ripped from her hand as the figure of a tall and thick man held her firmly against a wall, his eyes were as black as death, she knew at once who they were, or at least what they were. A smaller figure approached from behind the behemoth of a man, a woman with straight jet black hair, also with dead black eyes.**

"**Hello witch, pray tell what are you doing here, your not a servant of the master so tell us what is your purpose," they woman said in a high, cold, lifeless voice. **

**The man squeezed her throat, cutting off her air supply somewhat. She closed her eyes and as Harry taught her concentrated with all her might, yelling his name loudly inside her head.**

**Harry knelt, feeling himself mentally leave his body. His mind drifted over the land, searching for a strong pull of evil. He found it, in a town north of where they currently where. He could see what had been happening in his mind, teenagers going mad and lashing out violently against themselves and others. Harry could feel the dark forces behind it. He could see the town clearly and knew he could apparte both he and Hermione there. He was just finishing when he felt it, the call. Hermione was calling frantically for him in her mind. He at once saw her, being held against a wall in an ally, flanked by two shadowy figures. Harry didn't see their human vessels, he saw their true forms, Lucifer's servants, demons. He grabbed his buki and turned in haste, vanishing on the spot.**

"**I'm only going to ask you one more time then I'm going to let him rip your pretty little throat out, what are you doing here witch," The woman demanded in a shrill, high pitched voice.**

"**STOP," a deep and terrifying voice cried from the end of the ally. The demons spun and saw Harry standing in all his glorious wrath, his sword unsheathed, glowing pure white, a look of furious death alive in his piercing green eyes.**

**At once the hulking man sneered and dropped Hermione to the ground and rushed towards Harry.**

"**STOP, HE'S A SAGE," the woman cried in terror. But the demon heeded her not and still rushed towards his end.**

**Harry took a step back and pointed his buki at the rampaging demon, hitting him square in his chest with a powerfully pulse of pure white light. The huge man stopped in his tracks, caught and being held firmly by Harry's beam of light. **

**At once the man convulsed to the heavens, spewing a misty black smoke from his mouth. Once the vapor escaped fully the man collapsed to the ground. But instead of escaping through the ground the billowing black smoke hung in the air, encased in Harry's beam. Harry then whipped his Buki up, making the bubble around the smoke begin to get smaller, and smaller until it completely caused the smoke to evaporate, forever ending the demon, destroying it completely. **

**Once finished he looked to the woman, who looked up with pure terror alive in her eyes. Harry pointed his blade once again but before he could send another pulse the demon quickly spewed its essence out of the woman and quickly escaped through the ground, lest it share the same fate of her fallen comrade.**

**Once it was gone and the woman collapsed Harry rushed to Hermione and knelt beside her and looked in her eyes, fear and love where found in his in equal measure.**

"**Are you OK," he asked softly.**

**She nodded, rubbing her throat, "yes I'm fine, what about them, will they be OK," she asked pointing to the figures of the man and woman both laying unconscious on the ground.**

"**They will be, just give me a moment," he said helping her to her feet then he quickly walking to the fallen woman. He waved his Buki briskly over her form, erasing her memory of the possession. He turned and did the same to the massively large man. Harry than retrieved Hermione's wand and quickly made his way back to her.**

**He handed her wand back and once again asked, "Are you sure your OK, they didn't hurt you?"**

"**No thanks to you," she answered smiling deeply, looking lovingly into his eyes, "That call comes in handy."**

"**That it does my love that it does," he responded, leaning in to kiss her with depth and true passion, letting his fear of the encounter flee his soul through his lips.**

**After they broke she looked up and smiled, fully flushed in the face and feeling bubbling heat under her skin.**

"**We need to go, I've found a town that has an evil presence, the Winchesters might be there, are you ready," he asked, to which she simply nodded. He took her arm and wrapped his cloak around them both, disappearing in its swirling depths and vanishing, unbeknownst to them to Gary, Indiana.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Amber is it, what can you tell me about Mandy," Dean asked the lovely young woman, shooting her a winning smile. Knowing full well how to turn on the charm when needed.

"Well, she was an awesome person, through and through. She was the kind of person you wanted as a best friend, I still can't believe what happened," Amber answered in a downcast voice, full of pain, and something Sam picked up on, regret.

"Had she been acting strange, or odd lately," Sam asked the girl while he and Dean stood in the full brightness of the day outside of a high school that looked as if had been ripped right out of a John Huges film.

"No she was acting normal, right until she.." Her small voice trailed off a bit at this last statement as she looked away fidgeting nervously, as if she were uncomfortable answering the questions. Sam noted it, as well as obvious evasions, she was lying, and Sam knew it.

It was then he noted she had turn the notebook she was carrying over in her hand. Then Sam and Dean both saw it, a symbol drawn well on the cover. A satanic symbol used in black magic ceremonies to summon the servants of hell. It was then they both knew this girl knew a lot more than she was telling.

"You know it's a federal crime to hinder an official investigation, if I were you I'd come clean now before we find the truth on our own," Sam said in a slow determined voice. Staring the now wide eyed girl directly in the eyes.

She couldn't look back, she turned away, "I don't know what your talking about, and I'm late I have to go," she said quickly, trying to turn to leave.

"That's an interesting symbol there," Dean said, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, "where did you run across something like that?"

She now looked horrified,truly afraid. She seemed to be temporarily speechless, and then she tried for a hasty excuse, "Its nothing, just something I saw in an old book one time."

"What book, where did you see it," Sam asked approaching as he did, anxious for the answer.

"Where, I don't remember, look I really have to go," she said in haste and once again turned to leave.

"Have you been having nightmares, even while awake, have you been seeing things that aren't real," Dean called just before she rushed out of earshot.

Again this statement had made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned and they both saw the absolute horror wash over her, tears began to form in her eyes.

"How,.." she began in a terribly weak voice, "how did you know? I mean I haven't told anyone."

"Please Amber, you need to come clean right now about what you and your friends have been up to. Otherwise these visions will just get worse, please help us and we can find a way to make them stop," Sam said in a kind voice, he and Dean having again apporached the frightened young woman.

"You can't help, no one can," she said in a highly shaky voice.

"Believe us gorgeous, we know a thing or two about a thing or two," Dean said with a sly grin.

The girl wore a dour expression as she seemed to be having an internal debate as to whether or not to come clean. Ultimately she finally relented and adopted a look of surrender.

"About three months ago Mandy and I with the others ran across a book in Old man Simmons private collection. He had died a few months ago and his kids were having an estate sale so Mandy went to the open house with her parents. She saw the book in his things and she didn't know why, she couldn't explain it but for some reason the book seemed to be calling to her. She didn't know why, she couldn't even read it, it was in Latin and had all these weird symbols in it that looked liked these," she said holding up her notebook.

"She slipped away from the group and stole the book. She showed it to me and I don't know but it seemed to hold this mesmerizing quality. She researched the symbols on occult websites and found out they were used in black magic rituals. We didn't know what we were doing, thought it be a laugh to try and do a few of them. We printed out the instructions on building the alters, securing virgin blood, which I donated," she said holding out her palm, which bore the that scars of repeated cutting, "At first it was fun, making things levitate, appear and disappear. We went further and further. We didn't know what we were doing until it was to late. After the last time we knew we had done something horribly wrong. Things began going wrong, Juile tore her eyes out, and Mandy, well you know what she did. We started seeing things, horrible things. Things that weren't their. People had these ugly twisted faces. We went back and tried to reverse what we had done but it didn't work."

"Where's the book now," Sam asked.

"Back at the house, we were using an old condemned house on the south side of town," she said in a low voice.

"OK now listen carefully, go home, lock yourself in your room and don't come out for anything, hopefully this wont take to long to fix but until then you need to be away from people," Sam said in a firm tone, letting her see in his eyes how serious this was.

She simply nodded and turned and walked away quickly, tears still streaking down her face.

Once she was gone Dean turned to Sam, "Damn kids, never know what the hell their getting themselves into. Well looks like he know where the gate is and what," Dean began but was stopped short by a blinding pain. Dean doubled over, clutching his side as he felt painful waves of power flow through him.

Sam rushed to his side, "Dean, what's wrong," he asked placing a firm hand on his brothers back.

Dean couldn't answer, he began to see white flashes before his eyes. It felt as if his body were being invaded by some unseen force. This pain and intrusion angered Dean greatly, he held his hand out and with all his might tried to force whatever this was out of him.

At once a pulse of energy shot forth from his hand and sped off, finding its way across the street to a parked car. Which exploded at once on contact. Dean and Sam reared back and steeled themselves against the force of the explosion. They stared on as the smoldering wreckage burned hot in the midday sun.

"Dean what the hell was that," Sam asked.

"Must be some of that heavenly power Cas was telling me about, hurts like a son of a bitch," Dean said breathing hard still clutching his side, a look of stark pain written on his face, "I think we should get out of here," Dean said as they now noticed people emerging from the school to see the aftermath of the explosion.

Sam nodded and took Dean by the arm and steered him to their parked Impala.

* * *

Harry and Hermione landed firmly on the hard asphalt of a dark alley in the city of Gary, Indiana. Immediately he sensed the chill as he felt the translucent evil that soaked the town. He hated it and would enjoy destroying it shortly.


End file.
